See You Under The Fireworks
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: A promise made by two friends under the starry sky. 9 years later, will they continue to remember? character death


_**Flashback**_

_" Hey Ryu. Promise me that we'll come here everytime it's the annual Sakura Festival, okay?" Mimori said 9 years old._

_" Oh..." Ryuhou was taken aback. " Okay!" Ryuhou replied enthusiastically._

_Fireworks then, lit up the sky exploding into different colors. The two friends looked up at the color lights displayed on the blackness of the sky. Today was February 5th; the day the promise was made._

_**End of Flashback**_

**9 years later...**

" Hey Mimori! What are you still doing here? Don't you want to go back to the dorm and rest up? 'Cuz I think the effects catched up to me. I'm starting to feel stiff." her friend Koji said, pounding on his shoulders.

" Nah, I want to finish this experiment first. Why don't you go ahead and rest up, since you're tired." Mimori said. Then she felt the closeness of Koji against her back and Mimori smirked, " Step away, if you don't want to get hurt."

Koji drew to the side of her and pouted. " Sorry." Koji said. " But why won't you go out with me? I'm single, handsome, popular with girls..." Koji continued. Mimori let out a little laugh.

" Two reasons, Koji. One, you're my friend. Two, I'm already in love with someone else and it's not you." Mimori replied, concentrating on the chemicals in front of her.

Koji took the test tubes from her hands and placed them in a container and turned her around to look at him. " But I see you as more than a friend. You know that. Forget that guy, you're always talking about. He ditched you, he forgot all about you." Koji said and was earned a slap in return.

" Don't talk about Ryuhou like that." Mimori spat.

Koji looked down at the floor, unable to meet her gaze. " Sorry..." Koji apologized. Then he had a thought, " Hey, tomorrow is the annual Sakura Festival. I heard that it's wonderful. I wonder if you could come with me. Just as friends." Koji offered.

Mimori stopped, she looked up at Koji with desperation in her eyes. " Wait. You mean... tomorrow's February 5th?!" Mimori cried.

" Well... Yeah. Did you forget?" Koji asked.

Mimori thought back to the day, the day that she and Ryuhou had made the promise under the fireworks.

_**Flashback**_

_" Promise me that we'll come here everytime it's the annual Sakura Festival." Sakura replied, sticking her pinky out._

_" Okay!" Ryuhou replied, hooking his own pinky in hers and they shook on it._

_**End of Flashback**_

' _Ryuhou... I can't believe it. I get to see you again after all these years. Ryuhou, wait for me._' Mimori thought staring out of the window into the night sky.

**10 miles away...**

" Scherise? Get up." Ryuhou mumbled against the drowsiness.

" What is it, Ryuhou?" Scherise replied, waking up also finding that she was on the chest of a hot alter user.

" You're sleeping on me." Ryuhou replied the obvious, irritated by the blue haired alter user.

" So?" Scherise said innocently.

Ryuhou got really irritated that she wouldn't move and so he just roughly pushed her off of him and went to take a shower.

" Oww... That hurt, Ryuhou." Scherise said, rubbing her head.

" You brought it upon yourself by putting yourself in that situation." Ryuhou said as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

" Okay! I'm going now!" Scherise called out and left his room.

Cougar walked by and saw Scherise exiting Ryuhou's room. Cougar smirked, " So did you do it, Scherise?" Cougar asked wanting to get all the juicy details.

Scherise sighed, before replying " No..." and then she walked off towards the elevator.

**Back with Ryuhou...**

' _What's gotten into Scherise these days?_' Ryuhou thought as he dried his hair and started to put his HOLY uniform on.

That night, Ryuhou had a mission. He didn't care what day it was. He didn't even remember the promise he had made to a special person in his life.

Mimori was in her dorm, praying that Ryuhou had remembered his promise to her. Mimori set off to the special place. She arrived there when other people started to arrive too. Mimori went off to find the place where she and Ryuhou had promised and sat down to wait for Ryuhou to show up. 30 minutes passed and the festival was about to start. Mimori looked around to find Ryuhou, but he didn't show up yet.

' _Had he forgot?_' Mimori thought sadly.

From afar, a pair of light blue eyes crinkled in anger and disappeared. Koji asked around and found who he was looking for.

**Back with Ryuhou...**

Ryuhou was outside researching the alter users that he had caught that afternoon.

" Ryuhou?" Tachibana interrupted the emerald hair's research.

" Yes?" Ryuhou answered.

" Commander Jigmarl said that you have a guest back at HOLD." Tachibana replied.

Ryuhou looked up at Tachibana, surprised. " I do?" Ryuhou said.

' _Who could it be though?_' Ryuhou wondered. He looked at Tachibana and said quickly, " Okay, continue things here. Be right back."

" You got it." Tachibana replied.

Ryuhou used his alter to get there faster. He went through the sliding doors and to the commander's office. There was a guy standing next to the commander.

" Who's this?" Ryuhou replied gesturing to the black haired guy.

" Your visitor, Ryuhou." the commander replied.

" But.." Ryuhou scrutinized the guy and replied, " I don't know who he is."

" You sure? He claims that he knows you." the commander said.

Ryuhou looked at the guy. But Koji decided to break the uneasy silence and stepped forward.

" Hey. I know you don't know me, but I'm just here to see if you remember a promise you made. That's all. But from the expression on your face, I see that you don't. Well, I hope that we don't meet again." Koji replied and then left the room.

' _Promise? I never made any promise. That guy must've mistaken me for someone else._' Ryuhou thought.

**Back with Mimori...**

The festival was over. Mimori sat there, crying. Koji arrived back and found her still there.

" Mimori! What are you - Mimori?" Koji asked as he saw tears on her face.

Without question, Mimori just grabbed him and cried into his shirt. Koji hesitated at the action, before returning the embrace.

" Why didn't he come? **hic** Is he -" Mimori sobbed, thinking of the impossible.

" No." Koji replied, as if reading her mind. " No, he's not dead. Maybe he's just forgotten..." Koji absentmindedly rubbed her back.

Mimori cried a little softer. Rain began to pour on the two friends as if the sky itself had felt the same pain as Mimori. They both went to get shelter from the rain.

**One Year Later...**

" Y-You what?! You can't!" Koji cried.

Mimori looked away from her friend's face. " It's true. I'm going to die and there's nothing you can do to stop this."

" Does he know about this?" Koji asked.

Mimori shook her head. " No," Mimori replied sadly.

" But why?" Koji asked.

" I don't want him to live through his life thinking about how my life is hanging in the balance, Koji. I don't even know if he feels the same way about me as I do him. So I want him to come when he wants to." Mimori said.

" But... What if it's too late?" Koji asked desperately fearing for his friend's life with each passing second.

" Then.." Mimori replied, looking up at him a smile plastered on her face, " I'm glad to have a friend like you." Then she turned to her experiments as Koji looked down at the floor.

Few months passed, Mimori had passed also.

The first few days of her death, had been hard on Koji. Even though Mimori denied it, she knew how much Koji loved her. Koji looked around the group of people that knew Mimori Kiryu and didn't find a single trace of the emerald hair alter user that he was hoping would heard the news and come.

' _Figures. Like he would know anything about Mimori._' Koji thought sarcastically. A month later, it was the annual Sakura Festival.

**Back with Ryuhou...**

" Hey, Ryuhou!" Scherise called running after the emerald haired man.

" What now, Scherise." Ryuhou replied coldly.

Scherise didn't noticed the tone, but continued talking, " Want to come with me to the annual Sakura Festival? Since today we don't got anything planned with the commander." Scherise asked.

' _Wait. __The__ Annual Sakura Festival? The day... Mimori and I promised to meet._' Ryuhou thought.

" Ryuhou? Are you okay?" Scherise asked.

" Huh?" Ryuhou cried, as he snapped back to reality. " Oh... Uh... look sorry, but I can't go with you. Actually I'm already going with someone. Got to go." Ryuhou replied. He left to his room. He sat down on his bed and thought things over. They had been apart for 10 years.

' _And... we're going to meet again._' Ryuhou thought.

Ryuhou arrived there and found the spot where they had made the promise under the fireworks. Koji arrived and found Ryuhou in the spot where Mimori sat last year.

' _So he finally remembered. But a little too late._' Koji thought.

Ryuhou looked around to find Mimori. ' _The festival's about to start. Surely, Mimori won't forget will she?_' Ryuhou thought, looking down at his watch.

When the festival had finally started, Ryuhou felt that someone was walking towards him.

" Ryuhou?" Koji said.

Ryuhou looked up at the person. " You?" Ryuhou cried, shocked.

" Now, do you remember? The promise you made to Mimori? Took you long enough." Koji spat.

" You... You know Mimori?" Ryuhou asked.

" Yes, she was my friend. I care about her, so I went to visit you that day to remind you. But I guess it didn't sink in for you that day." Koji's anger started to rise.

" Was?" Ryuhou questioned.

Koji just looked darkly at Ryuhou. Ryuhou caught that.

" Mimori died, a month ago." Koji said.

Ryuhou just sat there in shock. ' _Mimori?_' Ryuhou thought.

" She waited right here, in the same spot last year. But you didn't come. How could you not remember?!" Koji yelled, fist clenched at his side.

" I... Oh... Miri... Please forgive me... I didn't mean to..." Ryuhou trailed off as he fell to his knees crying silently.

When the festival was over, Ryuhou quietly got up and managed a whisper, " Koji. Can you take me to where Mimori is?"

Koji nodded and they both got into Koji's car. Ryuhou then, paid his respect to his Mimori. He knelt before her grave a year later and tears again, fell down his cheeks.

" I'm sorry. My Mimori."

**OWARI**


End file.
